Scary and Simple
by Wiipuu
Summary: Kagome opens up spiritually in the future. She begins feeling things she didn't expect - such as the presence of powerful demons in her era. Soon she is dragged into a war going on in the otherworldly and boisterous hidden realm of the Youkai. Encountering familiar and unfriendly faces along the way. (A story told through a series of short drabbles.)
1. Chapter 1

**One step forward**

She hadn't seen any of them in months. At first Kagome didn't really feel anything. Life was normal. Her deepest thoughts consisted of what college she would attend over her more pressing and longing memories. But repression is never good for the soul or the heart. So eventually, after such a long while of not thinking about them, she came across an old painting deep in her houses attic.

Carefully she cleared the dust off its surface and found an ancient depiction of three travelers. One was a demon. It looked little like the friends she knew but the similarities were to clear to ignore. Things like the details of the woman's large boomerang, to the rigid staff the monk carried and the soft and carefully painted tail of the demon near them made it obvious.

She knew who these people were and after a moment longer she felt herself fall apart. Tears began to soak her face, and no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away they continued to fall.

"I miss you guys." She found herself whispering pathetically. "I really, really do."

And with that, she learned, moving on takes more then pretending it didn't happen. And so, she decided she would take a journey of her own and let her feet carry her wherever they may lead. It was a disgustingly whimsical idea but she did it anyway.

* * *

 _I will update irregularly when inspiration hits me. I may update within seconds or the next day. This is my first drabble story as I usually attempt to write chapters but forcing myself to sit and write long things when I dont want to leads me to dropping a story all together. So this writing style suits me better I think. That, and I also recently read some really good ones by the author forthright. Kind made me warm up to the whole dabble thing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers of Fate:**

After some time of aimless walking Kagome came to another more pressing realization that by all logic should have hit her before she walked out the door in to the night. The realization that it was in fact very late. That maybe a girl of her age shouldn't be out at this time by herself. And, as she took a moment to take in her surroundings, that she was very much lost.

This was an all together unfamiliar place with its old dirt roads and small shrines that hadn't been visited in many years. The trees shook their leaves in the nights wind. Each a dark shadow caressing the moon. And though the shadows were looming and the deafening silence created an atmosphere that should have defined the elements of fear and discomfort she found herself instead mystified.

She quietly surveyed the area before her eyes landed on an old set of stone stairs. Feeling drawn to them she found herself making her way toward the first step only halting to watch a few leaves dance down and land in front of her. Carefully she leaned down to touch them only to have the wind quickly blow them away. She watched as they disappeared into the underbrush before ultimately deciding to continue up the stairs.

As she placed a single foot on the step before her she felt a creeping and prickling 'something' tug on the back of her senses; shooting through the base of her neck. It was very light and very brief but so encompassing it caused her to falter for a moment. Yet, as she listened on, all she heard was the wind continue to shake the leaves high up on the trees that surrounded her. And so, brushing off her thoughts with a light laugh, she pressed forward and ignored the warning signs.

* * *

 _Wow. I really didn't expect a review so soon. I kinda thought this story would be ignored for a few days till it gathered some large number of chapters. Anyway Youkai Guy, thanks. Ill take all you have said under consideration as I kinda agree with you on many points and the story only now as a rough outline and is under subject to change at any moment lol._


	3. Chapter 3

**Doorway**

Kagome noticed that there was a soft glow at the top of the stairs as she neared it. It was a very inviting warm yellow glow that almost called out to her. And so, unbeknownst to her, she was answering its call with each muffled 'click' of her feet as she made her way up.

At the top of the stairs there was a great stone torii gate and when she looked beyond it she saw a striking temple surrounded by the light of melting candles. Near the front of this temple, looking down back at her, were two large and intimidating fox statues. She walked up to the stone creatures and placed a hand on one of them. The surface of it was smooth and cold.

"Its an old Inari shrine..." she whispered to herself as she moved away from it.

As she walked to the entrance of the shine the sound of wind chimes suddenly reached her ears. The tones they made were slow, soft, and almost inaudible at first but they grew louder and quicker as she approached the door. She reached one delicate hand forward and flattened it on the its wooden surface. Just as she did the sound that surrounded her suddenly stopped and the world become jarringly quiet.

The air felt stagnate at that moment; almost as if it were waiting for something.

With a gentle push of her hand the door swung open and slammed on the wall behind it. It was a sudden and startling movement that made little sense. But, Kagome didn't think to hard on it as She looked into the thick darkness of the temple. She took a deep breath before venturing on.

* * *

 _Ahhh man dude. You looked at my trash. AHHH MAN. NOOOOOO NOT MY SHAMEFUL PAST! There is nothing but smutty trash in there lol. Anyway thanks for reading. Yea I kinda agree. I am thinking about writing a short story about Kaede probably after or during this story's creation. We will see. Again thanks for reading._

 _Anyway guys. Readers of the few so far. I have been listening to the song Mystline by Nujabes from samurai champloo while I write this. If you all want to get a feel for the tone. You know, just in case I did a bad job writing the tone lol._


	4. Chapter 4

**Pressing On**

As Kagome walked in the door slammed shut behind her. The pitch black the flooded her sense's breaking through her initial stupor and she jumped; letting out a sharp yelp that echoed through the building. Her heart beat quickly as she turned around and tried to force the door open. She pulled and tugged at it but with no success as its sudden immobility made it the equivalent of a wall.

Kagome then hit the door with her fists in a fit of panic, screaming for someone, if anyone was there. But, the only thing that was there to answer her, was the continued silence that accompanied the sound of her struggles. Breathing deeply she looked down at her hands realizing she couldn't see them no matter how close she brought them to her face. But, she noted, she could still feel them shaking. And so, she brought them together to still them taking one more deep breath before turning around and moving on through the temple.

She used her fingers to trace the walls, carefully moving along. This place, she noticed, was much larger inside than it was outside. She was either going crazy walking in circles or the building was expanding somehow. There was the sound of something scuffling in the distance. She listened on and fallowed the noise. It sounded like an animal. It made small yips and scratched the floor.

Then, as she moved closer to the sound she ran into a door with a muffled 'thump'. Her eyes squeezed shut and she flinched bringing her hand to her nose. Kagome let out a sharp hiss at the pain that shot through her as she gently touched the tip of it. When she opened her eyes again there was the smell of incense and alcohol that she didn't notice before. But, most importantly, there was a faint light that grew moderately brighter spilling out from the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mysterious Beauty**

Kagome reached around for a way to open the door only to have her search halted as it slowly creaked open with a whine. It spooled more of the dim light it kept locked inside. A smokey white mist danced through the slight opening. It moved unnaturally in soft spirals that stretched and pulled randomly.

She watched them curiously as they moved before her. A strange need to touch them came over her and she slowly lifted her hand up and poked the mist. It was warm and began to run up the length of her fingers; turning and twisting as if it were alive before it quickly drew back leaving only her hand in the yellow empty light that seeped through the crack of the door. And so, with nothing more to keep her, she pushed it open all the way.

Inside was a ornate sofa and on it lounging lazily was the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever seen in her life.

The woman's hair was red, long, and draped down to the floor with a few thick locks resting on a pair of breasts that - in Kagome's opinion - were a little to perfect and over exposed. A eligant - soft looking leg had escaped her silken blue kimono resting exposed and seductive over the other hidden one. Her eyes were closed causing her high cheek bones to frame beautiful long black lashes.

"Now who might you be human?"

Her melodic voice startled Kagome and she gasped. And it was then that Kagome felt a dark energy pooing out of the woman in front her. It wasn't threatening but it definitely was not human.

It was the energy of a Youkai.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her.

The tips of the woman's mouth rose a bit twisting playfully as she opened her eyes for the first time to take in the human who walked into her room.

And within that second Kogome watched as a pair of striking green eyes froze then comically crossed as a unfitting voice choked out.

"Kago-"

It was an unsettling thing; hearing a grown mans deep voice leave the lips of a mouth so delicate and pink. Even more so when that perfect face became so desperate to keep its shape that it turned into something resembling a potato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silly Secrets**

The demon shifted sizes about three times before turning into an inhuman looking thing that was much to skinny and much to tall. It stood about a foot above Kagome and spoke in a falsetto.

"Uhh... well... you see... hello."

The demon seemed to be struggling to say something to her. Its eyes constantly moved away from her own. It was hiding something. Kagome decided to take upon herself to figure out what was going on.

As she crept ever closer, the demon squealed holding up its hands in a defensive manner.

"D-dont come any closer." It said shakily.

There was something oddly familiar about this demon. Kagome was sure of it. 'How long was a demons life span anyway?' she wondered to herself as she continued on step by step until the demon fell back and tripped over the sofa behind it. It made a low painful grown fallowed by another high pitch sequel of shock as a red tail appeared out of a cloud of smoke out from behind it. Its body took on a more normal male form right after this.

She looked down at the demon and saw a fear in its eyes. It wasn't a fear for its life, more like the fear of a kid who was found digging in his moms purse. She knew this look. Oh boy, did she know the green eyes giving her that look.

She scolded the demon, grabbing the collar of his kimono and simply said, "Shippo."

Right after this he panicked and tossed something on the ground. This caused a large mass of smoke to obscure the room and as this happened Kagome felt a soft something shoved into her mouth. The surprise of it suddenness made her swallow it.

It tasted like a meat bun.

"I am really sorry. But, I'm going to need you to forget about this Kagome. Really." She heard him say brightly.

She felt herself become incredibly angry at that. He was doing something, her body felt really woozy and she leaned sharply falling onto the sofa awkwardly.

"... I.."

Her breaths came out slowly and her mind seemed to have trouble getting past some strange haze it was put under. But she fought through it and peered strait into his eyes. Which, oddly, were the only things she could see clearly.

"You are going to get it."

Kagome felt satisfied seeing a flash of fear in them. Satisfied enough to let the sleep creeping on the edge of her mind take over as her vision faded.

* * *

 _Alright. Wow, I cant believe people are actually reading this. It means an awful lot considering the ones that are here for the romance are gunna have to wait through the slow pacing and small 300 word updates. For that I pity you lol. I wouldn't be able to do it you all stars._

 _So to my newest readers I give a big high five and a big fat sloppy kiss on the cheeks. The 'lower' cheeks._

 _Also, sorry for grammatical errors. YOu would think cause these chapters are so short there would be zero. Well, you wouldn't think that if you knew how lazy I was. Ill fix them later lol. Probably before the next chapter. It should be legible doe._

 ** _DA REVIEWER SECTION:_**

 _kittmonster: Glad you are having fun. I am surprised you are. Thanks for reviewing dumpling._

 _fredisagirl: Both lol. Thanks for reviewing cookie pie._


	7. Chapter 7

**Dream**

Black rain fell onto a washed out world. Kagome noticed that the wet of the rain never reached her as each drop slid down her body leaving nothing behind. She cupped her hands together in an attempt to capture the strange rain. It became a dark black ink like pool. She then opened her fingers and it all slipped out between them leaving nothing

It was then that she heard singing, it was strange and mysterious sound. Something like a harsh and playful chant sang by a choir of children. She fallowed the sound. Each step making the sound clearer.

As she got closer she heard a clicking noise. It resembled the sound of a percussion instrument. Wood on wood. The music all together, Kagome decided, sounded very rural and ritualistic. There was something ominous about it, but she couldn't keep herself away. Each step she took moved on its on bringing her closer and closer. She looked and saw that the rain was now moving backward.

Kagome then ran. She couldn't figure out why she was running but she went faster and faster as the world blurred around her. A distinct bell like sound joined her. It rang in time with her heartbeat. Then, suddenly there was silence.

She halted and everything became clear again. She was in the middle of a forest clearing and all around her were foxes. Their bodies became blob like as they morphed into masked men. Each mask had a wide and playful smile. The clicking started up again as the circled her.

Kagome held her hands to her heart in an effort to calm it. "S-stay away." She told them in an uneven tone.

They all laughed at her response. The laugh was very childlike. Then they took a step forward in unison; their heads tilting back and forth in time with the clicking sound.

"I mean it." She said sternly, though her voice faltered making it seem a little weak.

They laughed again and took another step and then another. And then, suddenly the creatures lunged.

They last thing Kagome saw was a mask in the darkness as she screamed.

After this she woke up alone in her room. There were many leaves on her floor and on her bed. They blanketed the carpet so thickly that she couldn't see through all the green. She had no idea how they got there. Her brain felt fuzzy and she had no recollection of last night.

But even so, she could feel it. The leftover demonic energy in her room.

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update. Been distracted. Also sorry that a lot of nothing is going on lel. Was listening to 'Sullimans Spirits Chanting' from Howls Moving Castle when I wrote this. I guess its obvious where a lot of the inspiration for this story is going to come from lol._


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Morning Sunshine**

Kagome let out a deep and depressing sigh as she kicked some of the leaves around the floor. It was beyond all reasoning. She had no idea why a demon would make a mess of her room and she had little inclination to make an effort to find out why.

As she walked out of her room she began reasoning why she shouldn't hunt down the creature just for the sake of it. The idea of a demon in her era was nothing new. It was probably some low level one anyway. It could only be harmless.

But, something was itching in the back of her mind. It clawed at the edges of it. Just at the tip of her tongue. It left her with an urge to go out and do something. What that something was, she did not know. Still, something else pushed that all back and before she could make an effort to fight it her mothers voice broke through her thoughts.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" she yelled.

The smell of eggs and bacon was to tantalizing to ignore so she moved on down stairs to eat. There was a surprise down in the kitchen, her best friend Ayumi was looking up at her from the table. There was a gentle smile on her friends face as her eyes met hers.

"Hi Kagome." She said with a delicate wave.

Kagome bolted up and ran to her grabbing her hands. She then said with enthusiasm "Ayumi! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really," Ayumi replied kindly, " I was just thinking we could hang out today."

Kagome tilted her head a bit then asked, "What do you want to do?"

Her friend pursed her lips as she thought, "Oh, I don't know, how about we go to the mall?"

Kagome's eyes lit up instantly as she pulled Ayumi up to leave. "That sounds fun, lets go."

And before her mother had time to protest about breakfast they were out the door and running down the street laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Knocking**

Kagome and Ayumi made their way through Tokyo, the streets were alive with the sounds of crowds. The two girls spoke of simple things, such as boys and music. It left Kagome feeling warm.

Then, suddenly they walked in to a place with so few people that it felt a little eerie. This was strange because they live in Tokyo and in a town like Tokyo there were no empty streets. But, most importantly, they had no idea how they got there.

Still, this was not something that would deter Kagome. No, it fascinated her. She looked at the dirty walls and cracked roads curiously.

"Hey, Ayumi? Where are we?" She asked mindlessly.

Ayumi let out a shaky breath and tugged at Kagome's shirt.

"I dont know." she answered.

"Hmm." Kagome responded still examining the area, feeling it out. She moved forward a bit, drawn to an alley that was so dark you couldn't see the end of it. Her eyes became dreamlike. Ayumi noticing this quickly took her hand and began to pull Kagome away.

She looked at Ayumi, her eyes questioning.

"I think... I think we should go Kagome. I don't like it here." she pleaded.

Kagome blinked a bit and began to shake away whatever came over her. "Your right, lets go. We were supposed to be shopping anyway."

Ayumi smiled and opened her mouth to reply. But, before she could the world seemed to pop and swirl. She lunged for Kagome out of fear and they topped over as everything shook.

Then, just as sudden as it began it ended. The sounds of people were the first thing to fade in through the silence. Then the sound of cars. They opened their eyes slowly, still clutching one another as they took in the world before them. They were only a block from the mall.

Kagome felt something soft and warm behind her. She turned to look, only to see it move quicker than her eyes could fallow. She still managed to see its a something though.

It was red. Red like a fox.


End file.
